


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 17

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Cambiamento"AU: The Beauty and the Beast (qui le trovate organizzate in ordine di lettura)





	

Il castello sembrava davvero una realtà immobile ed immutabile, eppure qualcosa era cambiato: Kurt non se n’era accorto subito, non avrebbe neppure saputo dire _dove_ c’era stato il primo accenno di novità, ma adesso riguardava ai suoi primi giorni lì e si rendeva conto che non era più lo stesso luogo; le sale principali (e via via quelle secondarie, eccezion fatta per la famigerata Ala Ovest nella quale non era permesso a nessuno entrare) erano tornate più o meno integre: avevano recuperato vecchi mobili in disuso, li avevano lucidati e collocati laddove ce n’era bisogno; grazie alle sue nottate alla macchina per cucire e al duro lavoro di lavaggio, avevano nuove fodere per sedie, poltrone e divani, e tende e tovaglie che non sembrassero cenci da spolvero; i vetri erano limpidi e lasciavano finalmente passare la luce e persino l’intrico di rovi del giardino era stato ridotto, con molti graffi e tante bende, quasi al suo antico splendore.

Ma quello che Kurt considerava il _suo_ capolavoro era Blaine – no, non la Bestia: Blaine. Anzi, _lord Blaine_ , come si sforzava di ricordare di chiamarlo, perché si rifiutava di utilizzare ancora _sua altezza_ , specie dopo che Blaine gli aveva fatto notare che non aveva mai sentito una formula di rispetto come quella utilizzata per chiamare qualcuno _Regale Imbecille_ , _Insopportabile Mostro_ , _Orrida Disgrazia Planata sul Mio Cammino_.

– Non ho mai usato nessuna di quelle—d’accordo, le ho solo pensate.

Blaine sembrava essere tornato il signore che era nato per essere, sbarbato, ben vestito e pettinato (si era incaricato Kurt di fare qualcosa per i suoi capelli e non poteva essere più orgoglioso del risultato, anche se nel complesso sembrava dare preoccupanti segni di squilibrio al suo cuore).

E per la prima volta quella non gli parve un’orrenda prigione, ma un posto in cui vivere e sentirsi a casa.


End file.
